1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic emulsion based upon petroleum jelly.
2. The Related Art
Petroleum jelly is one of the oldest skin treatment products still in commerce today. For over 100 years, the Chesebrough Company and its successors have sold this substance under the brand, Vaseline.RTM.. There is good reason for the longevity of this product. Its occlusive and healing properties render this product especially efficacious against dry and damaged skin.
If petroleum jelly has any drawbacks, it undoubtedly involves the greasy nature of the substance. Petroleum jelly can rub off on clothes or anything else in contact therewith. Thus, the art has sought a product with the benefits of petroleum jelly but lacking its disadvantages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition with a substantial amount of petrolum jelly that, nevertheless, is relatively nongreasy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition based upon petroleum jelly in the form of a creamy emulsion that provides essentially the same moisturizing, protecting and restoring properties against dry skin as would 100% petroleum jelly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition based upon petroleum jelly that is an emulsion with good phase stability and pleasing aesthetics.
These and other objects of the present invention will more fully be appreciated through the detailed description that follows.